La vengeance du docteur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le Captain Hammer vit dans la déchéance après avoir découvert ce qu'était la douleur. Cependant, le Dr Horrible n'en a pas fini avec lui...


**Titre : La vengeance du docteur**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew  
><strong>

**Fandom : Dr Horrible**

**Persos : Dr Horrible, Captain Hammer, des ninjas (mentions de Bad Horse et Penny)**

**Rating : NC-17 (pour rapports soumission-domination et un peu de sexe)**

**Disclaimer : Dr Horrible's sing along blog est une création de Joss Wheddon**

**Prompt : Dr Horrible/Captain Hammer. Qu'il est bon d'avoir son pire ennemi en son pouvoir !**

* * *

><p>Autrefois, il y avait un super héros en ville. Un type ultime, qui protégeait la veuve et l'orphelin. Ses gros biscotos et son sourire ultra bright lui permettaient de faire la une de tous les journaux, de faire craquer toutes les filles, et de faire de la pub à son dentiste.<p>

Mais depuis l'avènement de Dr Horrible en tant que membre de la Ligue des Super Vilains, l'homme connu sous le nom de Captain Hammer était devenu un personnage particulièrement pathétique. Envolée, la belle assurance d'être le meilleur, ses sponsors lui avaient retirés leur soutien, il avait tout perdu : sa réputation, son honneur, son courage, sa petite amie, son superbe appartement de 90m² avec terrasse, la Hammer-mobile flambante neuve, et bien entendu, sa carte du Super Country Club.

Désormais, il vivait dans la rue et fouillait les poubelles, déguisé (ou pas) en clochard. Il était justement en train de farfouiller dans une benne à ordures quand un van noir, sur lequel était peint l'étoile de la Mort, s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu. Alors qu'il se retournait, des ninjas masqués en sortirent et l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur, puis l'assommèrent.

Il se réveilla alors qu'on le jetait sur à terre. C'était du marbre, et sa chute résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'affalait lamentablement, la joue collée à la pierre froide.

Au dessus de lui, une voix reconnaissable entre toutes lança un ordre :

- Laissez-nous seuls.

De lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière lui, et il devina qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

L'ancien Captain Hammer se redressa lentement, le visage déformé par un mélange de colère et d'angoisse.

C'était le Docteur Horrible qui lui faisait face, assis dans un trône fait d'ossements humains - ou de parfaites imitations en plastique trouvables dans les meilleures boutiques gothiques.

Sa tenue rouge sang semblait brûler sur sa peau pâle; il paraissait plus maigre et blême que dans son souvenir. Quand il retira ses goggles, Hammer constata qu'il avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Était-ce la fatigue provoquée par son nouveau train de vie, ou le signe que ses méfaits le rongeaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord ?

Le savant fou esquissa malgré tout un sourire victorieux et se leva, majestueux.

_Musique !_

- Tu es enfin à ma merci. Je vais pouvoir venger Penny…

Sa voix était emplie de trémolos dramatiques tandis qu'il chantait plus fort, l'attrapant par le col, les yeux brillants de rage.

- TU me l'as enlevé ! Elle n'avait rien fait, elle était simplement là. C'est TOI qui l'a tué ! Par ta faute elle est morte; tu vas payer cela !

Il rejeta son adversaire en arrière et s'en détourna, pleurnichant.

- Peeeeeenny, ma très chère Peeeeeenny ! Pourquoi l'as-tu choiiiiiiisi ! Tu serais vivante, il serait mort, et nous serions ensemble, pour l'éternité. Toi, moi, Bad Horse et les clefs…de cette nouvelle Australie dont je t'ai déjà parlééééé !

Il se retourna vivement, pointant un index accusateur sur sa futur victime complètement hébétée.

- Mais TOI, tu me l'as voooooolé ! TOI…tu voulais me….briser, fracasser, fricasser, ratatiner…

Il reprit son souffle.

- Me détruire.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Dr Horrible est lààààààà…pour te faire…

Il s'inclina vivement vers lui, dévoilant ses dents dans un rictus sensé être sadique, qui fit reculer l'ancien super-héros sur ses fesses.

- …souffrir, termina le scientifique d'un air sombre.

_La musique se coupe brusquement._

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué Penny, c'est toi !, s'exclama Hammer à toute allure, la voix frémissante. D'ailleurs tous les canards de la ville le disaient ! C'est ton arme qui…

- Tais-toi !, l'interrompit Horrible dont l'expression arrogante et fière, qui n'était en fait qu'une façade, se disloquait déjà.

- C'est ton arme qui a explosé et qui l'a tué ! Je ne suis pas responsable !

- C'est toi qui a voulu tirer alors que je te disais de ne pas le faire !, s'écria le pseudo méchant, véhément.

- C'est toi qui avait commencé ! Tu m'avais gelé en plein milieu de ma chanson !, se défendit le brun, la moue boudeuse.

- Abruti !

- Crétin !

Billy essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la figure, mais Hammer, dont la peur avait quelque peu reflué - il avait toujours ce blocage, qu'il n'était pas parvenu à soigner avec son psy, concernant la douleur qui avait été pour lui comme un dépucelage anal à sec; en tant que super héros, il n'avait jamais eu mal avant, et cette découverte l'avait littéralement horrifié -, avait gardé ses réflexes, et l'esquiva. Le génie démoniaque glissa et tomba en arrière, s'écrasant pitoyablement sur le sol dans un craquement retentissement qui ne disait rien de bon pour son coccyx.

Vif, Hammer vînt s'asseoir à califourchon sur le blond, qui avait totalement perdu sa superbe. Il se surprit à apprécier cela, prendre le dessus sur Dr Horrible - à nouveau. Ce dernier gesticulait, mais l'ancien héros le tenait bien serré entre ses cuisses encore très musclées.

- Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi !, geignit le geek.

L'autre sourit, ironique.

- T'as pas dit le mot magique.

Il lui donna un coup dans le plexus solaire. Le savant écarquilla les yeux, et un instant, son ennemi pu contempler le cercle céruléen de ses iris; il avait un air si étonné et vulnérable que le Captain Hammer sentit l'excitation parcourir ses veines, et subsidiairement, lui donner une trique d'enfer.

Sans la moindre gêne - depuis qu'il vivait dans la rue, il avait appris à faire fi de toute pudeur - il sortit son engin et commença à se caresser sous le nez et l'œil médusé de son otage.

- Ah…ouais…ça faisait longtemps, marmonna l'homme aux tablettes de chocolat en béton armé. La dernière fois que j'ai bandé comme ça, c'est quand je couchais avec ta petite chérie…

Le Dr Horrible, l'espace d'une brève seconde, laissa passer sur son visage quelque chose de menaçant, et sa nuque se dressa, ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres du gland. Hammer frémit et lui cogna brutalement l'occipital contre le sol dur, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

- Ne parle pas de Penny comme ça, gronda Horrible en tentant d'avoir l'air méchant, alors qu'il était juste totalement inoffensif.

- Elle est morte ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, la façon dont je parle d'elle.

- MOI, ça me fait quelque chose !, hurla le blond, hors de lui.

- Oh, la ferme, grommela le brun en plaquant une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses caresses, saccadé, jusqu'à ce que la semence jaillisse. Il éclaboussa la blouse écarlate du docteur dans un râle de jouissance, et se releva. Soudain, il paraissait plus imposant; il avait redressé les épaules, bombant le torse. Son avenir lui semblait plus éclatant que jamais, car il avait vaincu sa peur. La souffrance, dorénavant, n'altérerait plus son moral d'acier trempé !

Haletant, Horrible souffla :

- Tu ne t'en sorti…ras pas….comme ça

Le Captain Hammer dégaina un de ses sourires colgate dont il avait le secret, à la fois séducteur et mesquin.

- Ah oui ? Moi je crois bien que si. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, me tirer la langue ?

- Non…

Billy sortit un petit pistolet de sa poche; son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Le sperme souillant son col coulait lentement, donnant à la scène un côté à la fois burlesque et terriblement tragique, alors qu'il tendait le bras tenant l'arme sur un Hammer estomaqué et déconfit.

- Te tirer dessus.

PAN !


End file.
